


The Non-Explodey Kind

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anime, Bands, Canon Gay Character, Comedy, Cooking, Curry, Embarrassment, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Hero Worship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Relationship Reveal, Shameless, Slash, Socks, The Simpsons References, What-If, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kirishima Roa’s apartment has ears.
Relationships: Kirishima Roa & Kirishima Romin, Kirishima Roa/Taira Getta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Non-Explodey Kind

The Non-Explodey Kind

Author’s Note: An alternate scene, set during episode 24. Pretend Romin only talked to Ushiro. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Roa x Getta tension.

Summary:

Kirishima Roa’s apartment has ears.

* * *

“Hey! Don’t put the curry powder in yet! You’ll spoil the batch!”

Roa yielded the stove, the packet of curry powder teasingly unopened.

“You told Romin you were making the kind of curry that _doesn’t_ explode! How’s not following the instructions any help?”

“I did say I’m useless without you. If I didn’t have you around, who’d cook me meals fit for a king or stop me from causing a Romin-sized disturbance?”

Getta secured the spice. “Go check on Yuga and leave the food to me! He’s been moping on the couch since he got here! _Six minutes ago_!”

“Heheh? Could it be you’re shy about him forming an opinion about us, now that I agreed to take you back?”

“I’m just protecting the band’s cred!”

“I thought you wanted to stand out?” Roa ran a finger under the drummer’s chin. “Don’t tell me now that you’ve rejoined the crew, you’re getting cold feet, Getta-chan. I’ll ask Yuga-chan to lend you his pink socks. They look warm!”

Getta responded with a whiny, punctuated growl. He may not have been on RoaRomin’s concert posters, but he sure was the poster child for how not to get out of a codependent relationship!

_That’s not a good thing!_ the Romin in Getta’s head thumped.

But darn it, he couldn’t break it off! He just had to bask in (or wallow in) Roa’s second-hand greatness.

That finger across his chin totalled his resistance.

As Roa returned to Yuga, letting Getta wrestle himself, Yuga took the first sip of his drink.

“So bitter!”

“Oh, yeah. I brewed that coffee this morning. Getta-chan usually does it for me, so it’s bad. Getta-chan! Can you pour Yuga-chan a fresh cup of coffee too?”

“Are you and Getta friends again?”

“Ah-hah. Better! We’re Goha 7th’s new ‘it’ couple!”

“ROA! What the hell?” Getta’s voice cracked.


End file.
